nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Divers and Commandos Operational Group (Jinavia)
The DiCOG (Divers and Commandos Operational Group) is the elite combat frogman force and one of the Jinavian special forces. Its membership is a fairly well-guarded secret. Estimates put the number of active DICOG men at around 750. Operational capability The DICOG is staffed entirely, with few exceptions, by the Imperial Marines and by the Army paratroop units. Candidates wishing to serve with DICOG must have completed two years regular service and will only be accepted into the DICOG after completion of the selection process. Raiders are composed of volunteer officers and non-commissioned officers with an average age of 29 who, after the basic training course held at Special Forces joint training centre, are capable of: * Deployment from helicopters through various means * movement during day and night in unknown and rocky terrain * Deployment from submarines while underwater and on surface * use of automatic and commanded parachute * use of arms, explosives and special weapons * capability to reside in unknown hostile territory for long-term * use of various land vehicles It is keen to note that the basic training course is not the same of Special Operation Forces, but is the same of 25th Regiment itself. After a member has qualified as a Raider, he takes up a number of sea-focused specialisations. Former DICOG Raiders continue serving the Imperial Navy in other units or may join other parts of the military as instructors. Components The DICOG is referred to as a special force, although it traditionally considers itself a mere naval specialisation. The most notorious task of the Group is the destruction of enemy naval assets, particularly by sea. However, DICOG's six principal components (described below) all perform markedly different tasks each as essential as the other. Operational Raider Group The Operational Raider Group is a unit of some 150-200 men and they are the most closely associated force with naval special operations. The Raiders have four specific assignments that they are expected to complete; including: * Attacks on naval and merchant ships while in port or in activity using a multitude of different weapons systems. * Attacks on port and/or coastal civilian and military installations and infrastructure up to 50km from the coast. * Counter-terrorism operations especially on ships and dedicated to the liberation of hostages. * Infiltration and long-term stays in hostile territory for reconnaissance and/or long-range naval targeting missions. Commando Information Exploitation Platoon The Commando Information Exploitation Platoon is a Imperial Marines unit within the Divers and Commandos Operational Group. The unit resources include communications, information operations, information systems, intelligence, surveillance, and Target Acquisition and Reconnaissance. This unit is tasked to move ahead of advancing forces, or to undertake covert infiltrations into enemy territory by land, sea or air, to capture much needed intelligence, in the form of codes, documents, equipment or enemy personnel. Operational Divers Group The Operational Divers Group has about 200 personnel specialised in free-diving with air to 60 m, oxygen to 12 m, nitrox to 54 m, heliox to 150 m, and to 300 m with a mini-submarine or a special suit (called Leeches). Their task is to perform de-mining operations. Also, they specialise in rescuing navy personnel from stricken submarines. Special Naval Group The Special Naval Group supports and moves the Raiders and the Divers, with the aid of five specialist ships: the "Proteus", "Antaeus", "Commodore Vangelis", "Seaborn", and "Captain Jölitti". These ships are not part of regular Naval Squad, but of the DiCOG itself. * "Proteus", "Antaeus", and "Commodore Vanegelis" are specialised in supporting Diver operations and in particular rescue of or from submarines in distress. * "Proteus" specialises in assisting diver operations * "Antaeus" carries a mini-submarine for submarine-rescue operations * "Seaborn" and "Captain Jölitti" are speedboats dedicated to supporting Raider operations. Study Centre The Study Centre keeps the entire unit up-to-date with the latest equipment and technological advances in specialist fields. It is divided into four major sections: Arms and Explosives, Materials and Raider Vehicles, Submarine Experimental Materials, and Submarine Human Physiology. All Navy doctors specialise at the Submarine Human Physiology section (in Naval submarine pathology). The centre has a hyperbaric chamber often used for decompression therapy by civilians needing this treatment. Special Development Department Within the Study Centre there is a Special Development Department, whose official mission is to test, evaluate, and develop technology and maritime, ground, and airborne tactics applicable to Divers and Commandos Operational Group: however, SPEDEVDEP full mission includes also pre-emptive, pro-active counter-terrorist operations, counter-proliferation of high-potential weapons, as well as assassination or recovery of high-value targets from hostile or unfriendly nations or states. It keen to note that the SPEDEVDEP is the only Divers and Commandos Operational Group unit which is authorized and trained to carry out pre-emptive actions. The SPEDEVDEP depends on the Study Centre because its missions are composed both of warfare actions and military research and development. Training and Logistic Group The Training Unit is the Diver School and the Raider School and trains all raiders and divers, and trains non-DICOG personnel in special tasks such as Diver Obstacle Demolition for Marine troops, and divers for other bodies such as Gendarmerie Special Intervention Group and Firefighting forces. The crucial Logistics Group is responsible for maintenance operations of all kinds and for the health and well-being of all COMSUBIN members. Related voices * Special Forces of Jinavia * Jinavian Navy Category:Jinavia